historic_pausefandomcom-20200215-history
XXX
XXX is a character who briefly appeared during the prologue of Historic Pause, but was later found dead in the exhibit of the Hall Of Knowledge. Appearance They wear a black mask, a white hat with feathers in it, and a long cloak. The mask has tinted goggles built into it, so their face is completely obscured. There are bright red false nails on the gloves of the outfit, pointed to appear like claws. Personality They seem to be very mysterious, however little interaction prevents a proper personality analysis. History Prologue XXX appeared in the opening scene, being outside the cells.They told the group that if they guessed a coin flip right, they could leave and live normal lives. However, if they got it wrong, they were to be frozen for 2000 years. After the coin flip was guessed incorrectly, Kaguya Nakauchi pressured them into redoing it under fairer circumstances. Yet again it failed, and it was strongly implied that even under these redone circumstances the answer was predetermined to end up being exactly what the students did not select, rendering the process a waste of time for all involved parties. Afterwards, they disappeared for the remainder of the prologue. Chapter 1: One In Two Thousand Chance XXX was found dead in the Hall of Knowledge weapons exhibit. They had blood coming from their neck, indicating a slit throat. However, it is unknown if it was the same person, or merely someone in the same outfit, or even a fake corpse convincingly made to smell like the real thing, as the outfit obscures the entire body, and if 2000 years have already passed, surely they would already be long dead. The corpse that may or may not be XXX disappeared three days later. The students were not allowed to examine the body up close, and told it did not "count" for the circumstances of their killing game, and Nao Murakami was unable to contact the deceased spirit. XXX's hat appeared in the Monomono Machine a few days after their body disappeared, and is currently in the possession of Etsuko Shinki, with it unanimously agreed by all of them but Shuun Nakajima himself that he's not allowed to get his hands on it. Plot Significance XXX clearly has something to do with the game, as they introduced the class to it. However, this contradicts the motive video, which says that "16 students were frozen by the world's governments." Assuming this story is true, it's possible that the government employed a strange person in a plague mask, given that the video did go out of its way to claim that the students were kidnapped by the government while not told why. Quotes *"Fate has it's way, and it is what has us all here today. Every piece of a puzzle, every connective branch, I would like you all to think of this as a means to something greater." *"Welcome to our game. Welcome to the Overarching Project of Mutual Killing. Welcome to Kurashiki Museum." Trivia *The outfit is meant to resemble Zero from Zero Time Dilemma, the third game of the Zero Escape series. *Kaguya Nakauchi refers to XXX as "Plague Knight," a reference to the boss and playable character in the videogame Shovel Knight. Category:Characters Category:81-A